gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, and the heir to the Wayne Fortune. After the murder of his parents, Bruce dedicated himself to identifying their murderer, finding an ally in Detective James Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department. Biography Death of His Parents After leaving from a movie, Bruce and his parents are mugged by a disguised, armed man. Although both Thomas and Martha gave the mugger what he wanted without any trouble, the mugger killed both of them in front of Bruce before running off. Bruce was left screaming over his parent's lifeless bodies. When police arrived on the scene, Bruce was comforted by Detective James Gordon, who promised to find the killer. Bruce was then taken home by his family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock were able to kill the man that supposedly murdered the Waynes, and Bruce thanked Gordon when they met again at his parents' funeral. Later, Gordon arrived at the Wayne Manor and confessed to Bruce that the man everyone had thought murdered his parents been framed, but asked that he stay quiet about it so that he could find the real killer. Bruce agreed to this as he was glad his parent's killer was still alive, as he wanted to see him again.Pilot In his quest to conquer fear, Bruce tried to test himself by holding his hand over a lit candle, attempting to resist the physical pain. He was caught by Alfred Pennyworth while doing so and attempted to hide his hand behind his back before showing Alfred, and being harshly yelled at. Bruce was then comforted by Alfred, after the butler realized his mistake of yelling at him. He later arrived in the middle of a conversation between Detective Gordon and Alfred, as the butler had summoned him to the Manor in an attempt to convince him to talk some sense into Bruce, who hadn't been sleeping, and was imposing physical harm upon himself. After Gordon suggested he talk to someone to help him cope with his parent's death, Bruce refused, asking the detective whether talking to someone helped him deal with the horrible things he had saw during the war he had served in. Though Gordon attempted to lie, Bruce knew otherwise, calling him a "terrible liar". Ending the conversation, Bruce offered to give money to the homeless children of Gotham, who had been kidnapped and later rescued by Gordon and Bullock. Detective Gordon however, explained that wasn't how it worked, and that they needed someone who cared about them, like Alfred did for Bruce. Still wanting to help, Bruce offered to buy them all new clothes, as they looked "awfully ragged".Selina Kyle At Wayne Manor, Bruce was pestered by Alfred Pennyworth, who in an attempt to have some fun with him, started a play sword fight between the two, using wooden canes. After beating the butler, as he had repeatedly told him to stop, Bruce accidentally knocked over the police files of his parent's deaths. They were discovered by Alfred, when he picked them up off the floor, and questioned Bruce as to why he would want to look at them, as they were horrible and would give him nightmares. Bruce explained he was searching for clues within the files, attempting to find anything that could deduce the identity of his parent's killers. He was later berated by Alfred for refusing to eat anything, though he later ate while watching the news about the recent capture of the vigilante known as The Balloonman.The Balloonman Bruce discussed the recent developments of Arkham Asylum with Detective Gordon, and the gang war brewing because of it. He sought to help Gordon intending not to let his parents' dreams die with them, as they had fought for years to get a new Asylum opened. He later awakened from a nightmare of his parents' murder, and continued to look through files pertaining to the Arkham Plant, hoping to find a connection between the recent murders of the councilmen and his parents' death. Requesting that Alfred give him any other files related to it. Bruce later watched the news in horror as Mayor James announced what would be done with the Arkham Plant. The Arkham Asylum would be reopened like his parents had hoped, but the Plant had been secretly split between Maroni and Falcone to Bruce's dismay. This led Bruce to believe that everything his parents had worked for was falling into the hands of criminals, before being reminded by Gordon, that he was still alive and that it wasn't too late for everything to be fixed.Arkham Inner Workings of Gotham Bruce later questioned how Gotham City worked, as he was troubled by the fact that the Falcone and Maroni crime families each got substantial pieces of the Arkham Project. He later agreed to go to the Wayne Enterprises charitable ball intending to question the board members about Arkham Aslyum, after deducing from several files pertaining to the project that the company most likely gave Falcone and Maroni their shares in the Arkham Project. He later met with Molly Mathis of Wayne Enterprises' Middle Management, about the several irregularities he found within the Arkham deal. Soon after, former biochemist Stan Potolsky revealed to the attendants of the ball that he had created the drug Viper for WellZyn, which was a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises. Despite Mathis telling him otherwise, Bruce later discovered she was the onsite liaison between the two companies, leading him to believe otherwise.Viper While watching the news about the recent killings of the first born children of Gotham's wealthier citizens, Bruce refused to leave Gotham to go to the lake house, like Alfred suggested. As Bruce was under the mindset that there was still work to be done with his investigations of Wayne Enterprises and the murderer of his parents, he also noted that there was no one to take him from, furthering his reasoning for staying.Spirit of the Goat Bruce was later introduced to Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen by Detective Gordon, after it was revealed that he didn't kill Oswald Cobblepot as he was instructed to do, and was on the run from the Falcone crime family. It was explained by Gordon that he didn't know whether he'd be able to keep his promise of finding Bruce's parents killer as he had promised. Bruce got frustrated towards Gordon when he attempted to treat him like a child by not being specific of what he had done, and why he expected to die. He was guaranteed by Detective Gordon that he could trust Allen and Montoya if anything happened to him, though he would try to work it out. Bruce embraced Gordon before he left.Penguin's Umbrella Personality After the death of his parents, Bruce began to show erratic behavior, such as self-harm, listening to heavy metal, drawing disturbing artwork, refusing to eat and overall behaving recklessly, doing things such as climbing on top of the roof of the Wayne Mansion and burning himself. He is very serious, though also kind, caring, selfless, observant and intelligent. He can sometimes be naive, but despite this, he can easily tell when someone is lying to him or when they are not telling him the entire truth. He loved both of his parents very much, and becomes angry if anyone speaks ill of them, such as Tommy Elliot, who he physically assaulted after the latter taunted him about his parents' deaths, and disrespected his mother. Harboring leftover guilt from not doing anything when his parents were murdered, Bruce devoted all of his time and efforts towards finding clues that could be used to discover the identity of the man who killed his parents. Physical Appearance Bruce is a young Caucasian male, with brown hair and blue eyes. He is of an average build for someone his age, and is found attractive by many girls, including Selina Kyle and Ivy Pepper, who both made comments clearly stating they were physically attracted to him.LoveCraft Appearances ''Gotham'' Season One * * * * * * * * * * * References Category:Males Category:Characters from the comics